Coming Out
by brittana11
Summary: Santiago is the quarterback and best friends with one Brett Pierce who is a wide receiver. Brett is openly Bi and Santiago is in denial of his feelings period. Will they become something more or stay friends forever. Double genderswap


**This is a requested piece from hangover1111. I've never written any double genderswap pieces so I hope you all like it.**

 **Coming Out**

"Nice pass San." Puck says slapping his back.

"Thanks man," Santiago smiling as his best friend in the world Brett Pierce comes running back over.

"Wow San our timing is even better than last year." Brett says flashing Santiago a huge smile.

"I guess all the practice we put in over the summer is really paying off." Santiago says. "I'm sure we'll be the captains this year."

"You two are a lock for the captains' spots." Puck chimes in. "That is if twinkle toes here can keep his grades up."

"Hey don't insult Brett." Santiago growls.

Santiago Lopez and Brett Pierce have been best friends for years. They're inseparable and as seniors they're considered the two hottest guys in the school. Every girl wants to be with them and many guys as well. Brett is openly bi and has bad just as many relationships with both guys and girls.

"Sorry man you know I don't mean anything by it." Puck says holding his hands up.

"It's fine Puck, you know how protective Santiago can be." Brett says bumping into Santiago.

"So you two going to Brandi's party tonight?" Puck asks.

"Of course we are." Santiago says answering for the both of them.

"Good," Puck says. "Just warn us if you're going to be hooking up with any guys. I don't want to walk in on that." he says.

Santiago's about to yell at Puck before Brett places a hand on his thigh.

"Don't worry Puck I don't think I'll be hooking up with anyone." Brett says smiling at his friend.

"You know-"

"I understand," Brett says completely understanding that his friend doesn't want to see him kissing or anything else with guys. "San relax."

"Puck you better apologize to Brett." Santiago growls.

"Hey I don't mean to offend anyone, but I'm a straight man." Puck stumbles terrified to upset his very buff and short tempered best friend.

"We'll see you at the party Puck." Brett says waving him off.

Brett drags Santiago away not wanting his two friends to fight.

"Brett let me go after him. No one slights you for being bi." Santiago growls.

"San you know Puck doesn't care who I date, he cares more about fucking a cougar." Brett reminds him.

Brett manages to calm Santiago completely down as they walk to the locker room.

"Sorry, you just know how upset I get when I think someone has said anything against you." Santiago says taking a deep breath.

"Where you getting ready to release Snix on our friend?" Brett asks always amused by his friend's reaction to things.

That's the nice thing about being friends with Santiago for Brett is that he always protects him. Having been bullied throughout elementary school when he met Santiago in sixth grade he was grateful to have a protector. Hardly anyone has bullied him since in fear of getting beat up by Santiago.

"Maybe," Santiago says looking away from his friend.

"You know Puck doesn't mean half of the stuff he says." Brett says as they start to change.

"I know, but he still shouldn't say anything. If you want to make out with a guy at a party then you can." Santiago says.

Brett smiles at Santiago and grabs his hand.

"Thanks for all your support over the years. It means a lot to me that you've never turned your back on me." Brett says.

"I'll meet you in front of your house at seven for the party?" Santiago asks blushing at Brett's complement.

The truth is that Santiago has a huge ass crush on his best friend. Yes it's true Santiago Lopez is as gay as gay can be, but he's also so far in the closet that he's in Narnia. He's jealous of Brett and how open he is with is sexuality and wishes he could be like that.

"Sounds good to me." Brett says.

"Do you need a ride home?" Santiago asks.

"No, Sam's giving me a ride on his new bike." Brett happily says.

"Oh," Santiago says the smile on his face falling. "I'll see you at seven then."

"Yeah, you don't mind if Sam comes with us?" Brett asks.

"Of course not," Santiago says disappointed he has to share Brett. "How is blondie adjusting?"

"Great, I think he's going to ask me out." Brett says so happy.

"You want him too?" Santiago asks wishing he could ask Brett out.

He hates watching the blonde date other people and not him. Not that Brett even knows that he likes him. Still something about Sam makes him extra jealous.

"Sure I'm tired of hooking up. I want a relationship with someone." Brett says leaving out the part where he says he wishes it was Santiago he'd date.

"Good luck with that." Santiago says.

"See you at seven." Brett shouts.

Santiago leaves glaring as he sees Sam walking across the locker room. He catches the beginning of the conversation before he leaves.

"So you ready for our ride?" Sam asks.

"Yes, I've been looking forward to this all day." Brett happily says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sam pushes Brett back into the couch as they make out. Things are starting to get heated when the door opens.

"Brett are you-"

Santiago stops when he sees Sam on top of Brett.

"Hey San," Brett says pushing Sam off of him and getting up. "Is it seven already?" he asks frowning.

"I'm twenty minutes early." Santiago says harshly glaring at Sam.

"Did you get in a fight with your dad again?" Brett asks noticing that San seems pissed.

"Yeah, he's upset I'm not going pre med." Santiago sighs as Brett leads him over to the other couch.

"You know he just wants the best for you." Brett reminds him.

"I know, but it's my life." Santiago sighs.

"Can we head to Brandi's?" Sam asks walking over and wrapping his arms around Brett's shoulder. "I want to show off my new boyfriend."

"Wait what?" Santiago asks shocked.

"Sam asked me to be his boyfriend. Isn't that great Sanny." Brett says using Santiago's nickname.

"Amazing," Santiago dryly says.

Sam glares at Santiago jealous of how much attention Brett gives him. His glare disappears when Brett turns to kiss his cheek.

"Gross, I don't want to see you two kissing." Santiago says shoving Brett. "Let's head out so I can find some girl to hook up with."

"One day you'll want a relationship too." Brett says breaking out of Sam's grip.

The drive to Brandi's is quiet. Brett hums to the low playing music. He knows that Santiago isn't fond of his new boyfriend and Sam isn't fond of his best friend. He tries to keep the peace, but often finds it better to not let them talk to each other.

"Here we are," Santiago says parking in front of Brandi's house.

The party has already started. The music is blasting, people are everywhere and Puck is making out with some Cheerio. Everything is how it normally is.

"Come on Sam I want to dance." Brett says pulling him out of the SUV.

"See you later," Santiago shouts after them.

"Hey San, I have a favor I need to ask." Puck says walking over with his arm around a Cheerio.

"What is it?" Santiago asks narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"Well Cindy here-"

"My name is Bree." she says.

"Bree here has a friend named Cindy that you need to keep company for me." Puck says.

"Her name is actually Haley." Bree says.

"I don't understand what you want." Santiago says not in the mood to deal with some chick for Puck again.

"I need you to take care of her friend while I take care of her friend if you know what I mean." Puck says winking.

"No," Santiago says walking inside the house and as far away from Puck as possible.

He can't believe the gall of Puck sometimes. Though in the house isn't much better when he sees Brett dancing really close with Sam. This is why he hates going to parties when Brett's dating a guy, it makes him jealous. He wants to be the one dancing with Brett.

"You know no one would think less of you if you dated him." Quinn whispers leaning on the counter next to Santiago.

"Quinn," Santiago says jumping slightly.

"Don't even try to deny it; we both know that you have a huge crush on him." Quinn quietly says.

"I can't act on it though." Santiago sadly says.

"Yes you can," Quinn says.

"No I can't, you don't understand I can't disappoint my family like that." Santiago says.

Quinn just pats his back knowing how hard it's been for him. She's known about Santiago's crush on Brett for years being very close with both boys.

"Just don't-"

"San I have never told anyone. If and when you want to is completely up to you." Quinn tells him.

"Thanks Quinn, you're a really good friend." Santiago says plastering on a fake smile as Brett comes over.

"Come dance with us San, Q." Brett says gulping down a bottle of water.

Santiago opens his mouth to say no, Quinn cuts him off answering for them.

"We'd love to." Quinn says pulling Santiago out on the make shift dance floor.

They end up dancing together for a few hours before Santiago and Sam are both tired and the four of them head out back to cool their feet in the pool.

"So Sam is it true you're joining the football team?" Quinn asks as she snuggles into Santiago.

"I'm hoping to." Sam says.

"That would be so cool right San." Brett says looking over at Santiago.

"Yeah so cool." Santiago says rolling his eyes.

"What position are you trying for?" Quinn asks.

"I'm thinking quarterback." Sam says smiling. "You know so I can throw the ball to my boyfriend."

"But that's San's position." Brett says frowning.

This causes Santiago to smile cause yeah his best friend is choosing him over his boyfriend.

Sam's about to say something when Brett pushes away from him.

"You can't try to take San's position. He's a really good quarterback." Brett says getting up and running off.

Sam stares after him for a moment before jumping up to follow him.

"Well I didn't expect that." Santiago says.

"I did," Quinn says smirking.

"You know he wanted to be the quarterback didn't you." Santiago says.

"Yes," Quinn says smiling. "And we both know no matter what Brett will always have your back."

"It is nice to know that he has my back even against his boyfriend." Santiago says kicking his feet.

Quinn's about to say something when Brett comes back over looking very sad.

"San can you take me home? I can't be around Sam anymore right now." Brett says pouting.

"Sure B," Santiago says getting up.

He really wants to hug Brett, but doesn't want to appear soft to anyone who might be watching.

"I'll give Sam a ride home if he can't find another one." Quinn offers knowing Brett will worry otherwise.

"Thanks Q," Brett says bending down to give her a hug. "You're a great friend."

Quinn smiles as she watches her two friends walk away. She hopes that Santiago gets his head out of his ass soon and admits his feelings for Brett before he loses him forever.

"So I wanted to thank you for what you said to Sam. I know you're dating and I really appreciate you sticking up for me." Santiago says once they're in his truck.

"San, you're my best friend. You always will come first." Brett says smiling at him.

The rest of the drive home is silent with Brett staring out the window.

"We're here," Santiago says.

"Thanks for driving San. I'll totally drive next time if you want." Brett offers unbuckling his seat belt.

"It's no problem really, you know I never mind driving you around." Santiago says taking a huge breath.

Seeing Brett with Sam and having Quinn telling him to man up has made him wonder if he should tell Brett about his feelings. On one hand he doesn't want to possibly lose a friend, but on the other he could gain at the very least someone who accepts him. The thought of telling Brett terrifies him, but he hates the thought of him with Sam more.

"Brett, can we talk about something serious." Santiago says so quietly that Brett almost misses it.

"Sure San," Brett says turning to face him.

"Well it's really big for me and scary to actually say." Santiago says wringing his hands together.

"San whatever it is you know you can tell me." Brett says grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Okay, I know that, but it's still really nerve wreaking." Santiago softly says.

Brett just nods and waits for his best friend to say whatever he needs to say.

"Well you see Brett, I've known for a while now that I…..um…..don'tlikegirlsI'mgay." Santiago says the last part really fast.

"San, I didn't quite catch the last part." Brett says.

"I'm gay Brett." Santiago says wincing at the fact he just said that aloud.

"Oh," Brett says unsure of what he should say.

Honestly when he thinks about it's not surprising that Santiago's gay. He's never seemed that into girls and never seems to like any of his boyfriends.

"I understand if you-"

"San, I'm bi so it's not like I'm going to be upset about you being gay." Brett says.

"That's not all though I have…..um…..feeling for you." Santiago softly says.

"Oh," Brett says again.

"Listen I understand-"

Brett cuts him off by kissing him. This is all he's wanted for years was to know that Santiago had feelings for him back.

"Brett what was that?" Santiago asks as they pulled back.

"I kissed you to get you to shut up for two seconds." Brett says smiling.

"But why?" Santiago asks very confused as he can't believe this is real.

"Because I have feelings for you too dummy." Brett says kissing him again.

This kiss lasts longer as Santiago really gets into it. He feels sparks for the first time kissing someone and he absolutely loves it. And yet it terrifies him at the same time.

"I have to go, but I'll pick you up tomorrow." Santiago says looking at his watch.

"See you tomorrow." Brett says kissing his cheek.

He watches Santiago drive away with a smile on his face. It's what he's been waiting for and hoping for. In all his wildest dreams he never dreamed that Santiago would like him like that back. Sam doesn't cross his mind at all. All he can think about is Santiago and his amazing lips that and the fact that they have a lot to talk about tomorrow.

"Hey mom, I'm home you can go to bed now." Brett says walking in knowing that she's waiting up for him.

"Did you have a fun time?" Susan asks her son.

"Yeah mom, I'm going to head to bed." Brett says kissing her cheek. "I do have class tomorrow."

"My studious son, go get some rest." Susan says smiling at her son.

Brett heads up to his room with a smile on his face. This is by far the best day ever.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago wakes up with a smile on his face. He kissed Brett last night after telling him not only is he gay and but has feelings for him and he returns them. His smile soon fades when he realizes that Brett most likely will want to tell people. He can't let any of them know about him being gay. When he really thinks about it he can't believe that he actually told Brett. This is a secret he never meant to tell anyone. He can't deal with all this right now, not with Sam trying to steal his spot on the team.

"Damn," Santiago breaths out when he remembers he promised to pick Brett up.

He doesn't want to deal with Brett today so he shoots him off a text saying he can't pick him up, he has to take his mom to work.

From Brett: K I'll C U Skool

He frowns at the text cause yeah he doesn't want to deal with all this at school either. His mind drifts off to all the horrible things that could happen if anyone finds out about him. No he'll just have to avoid Brett during school today maybe the next few days as well until Brett forgets. Yeah that's what he'll do.

"Hey San," Puck says walking over after Santiago parks.

"Hey man," Santiago says hoping he's not going to get upset with him for not helping out last night.

He actually wishes he had helped Puck cause then he wouldn't be avoiding Brett.

"So I heard Sammy boy is trying to take your spot as starting quarterback." Puck says.

"I won't let him." Santiago growls.

"Of course you won't man and neither will Brett." Puck says.

Santiago flinches slightly at his best friend's name, there's no way Puck could know right he thinks.

"I don't know-"

He's thankful when their interrupted by some of the Cheerios.

"Hey Puck," Kristy a senior Cheerio who has been casually seeing Puck says.

"Hot mama, you look smokin'." Puck says.

"Hey Santiago," Ruby a sophomore softly says.

"Hey," Santiago says nodding at her.

"Santiago this is Ruby, she's a sophomore and just got pulled up on the varsity team." Kristy explains.

"Good for you," Santiago says giving her a half smile.

"We should totally double date some time soon." Puck say smiling.

He's been trying hard to get Santiago to date, but since the start of the year he just hasn't seemed interested.

"Well I should get going." Santiago says noticing Brett's car pull into the parking lot.

He runs into the building hoping Brett doesn't spot him.

"Hey Puck and friends." Brett says smiling at them.

"You just missed San." Puck says wondering why Santiago ran away, he and Brett are always together.

"Oh," Brett says trying to keep the sadness from his face.

He wonders why his best friend took off without waiting for him or why he's here this early if he had to drop his mom off.

"I'll see you guys later." Brett says hoping that Santiago's waiting by their lockers for him.

When he doesn't see Santiago he frowns. They always meet up by their lockers every morning. Shrugging it off he thinks maybe Puck was joking with him. By the time lunch rolls around he still hasn't seen his best friend he knows something is up. He's texted him at least a dozen times, called him, heck he even called his house. The only thing he can think of is that something horrible has happened to his best friend. He's about to completely freak out when he sees Santiago walk in with some blonde Cheerio.

"Santiago!" Brett shouts across the cafeteria.

"Oh shit," Santiago softly says when he sees Brett.

"What the fuck?" Brett says as he watches Santiago run away from him.

"It seems like he's avoiding you." Quinn says walking up next to him.

"I know right," Brett says after slightly jumping being surprised by Quinn just showing up.

"Maybe you should find him and find out why." Quinn tells him.

"But if he's avoiding me then how will I find him?" Brett sadly says.

"No one knows him better than you." Quinn points out.

"I guess I can find him." Brett says mostly to himself.

"Go get him." Quinn says hoping that maybe Santiago will finally admit his feelings as she doesn't know that he already knows.

"I'm going to him." Brett says walking away.

It takes him a good ten minutes to finally find his best friend sitting behind the baseball backstop.

"Hey San," Brett says walking over to him.

"Brett," Santiago says shocked to see him.

"You've been avoiding me." Brett tells him standing in front of him.

"That I have," Santiago admits figuring it's better to be honest.

"Why?" Brett asks really confused.

"Because no one can know about my feelings for you. I can't have anyone know I'm gay." Santiago says like it's obvious.

"San you know I'm not going to tell anyone or make you tell anyone before you're ready." Brett reassures him.

"No, we need some space between us. We're too close and everyone will know." Santiago quickly says.

"No they won't, all anyone knows it that we're best friends." Brett argues back.

"I can't, we can't." Santiago says wanting this all to end.

"So what, last night meant nothing to you?" Brett asks tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Of course it did, but I can't be with you." Santiago softly says.

"You know what fine." Brett says turning and walking fine feet away. "I'm through with you and my feelings for you. From now on leave me alone I'm with Sam."

With that Brett leaves Santiago gapping after him. He can't believe it, the one person he thought that would never leave him, is leaving him.

"What have I done?" Santiago asks himself.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sam is sitting next to a few of his swimming buddies when all the sudden Brett comes flying over. He wraps his arms around Sam's neck, kissing him.

"I was thinking that maybe we can head to your house since your parent's are at work." Brett whispers in his ear, licking the shell.

Sam turns and smirks at him.

"So you want to?" Sam asks his smirk growing.

"Yes," Brett whispers kissing his neck.

Two tables over Quinn is throwing up in her mouth. She's never liked Sam, he's egos too big and she knows that he doesn't treat Brett like he deserves. She watches them leave and then quickly texts Santiago.

"You want to drive or me?" Sam asks as they walk out together.

"You can drive, but hurry up I want you." Brett says.

This causes Sam to speed up.

Meanwhile back at school Santiago is still behind the backstop, but now he's staring at his phone. Quinn just texted him telling him that Brett just left with Sam. She then sends him another text saying their heading to Sam's house.

"Fuck," Santiago groans punching the ground.

He can't believe that this is happening now. Shouting at the top of his lungs, he clunches his fists tightly. Sure he doesn't want to come out to everyone, but he also can't stand the thought of Brett with anyone else. All he can think of is being with Brett.

"I have to stop him." Santiago shouts jumping up.

He runs for his truck. It terrifies him that people will find out that he's gay, but the thought of losing Brett forever is scarier. It's never bothered him before that Brett dates because he knew it wouldn't last, but Sam feels different. He gets a bad feeling in his gut that Sam is more serious and will take Brett away from him. He drives quickly to Sam's house getting there in under four minutes.

"Brett open the door!" Santiago shouts pounding on the door. "I know you're here!"

He's in mid knock when the door is flung open by a half dressed Sam.

"Get out of here." Sam growls.

"I will not until I talk to Brett." Santiago growls.

"Over my dead body." Sam growls.

Santiago glares at him wanting to punch his smug face, but holds back since he knows Brett hates violence.

"Sam I'll handle this." Brett says coming over shirtless.

"Hey B," Santiago softly says.

"Don't hey B me." Brett growls still very pissed about earlier.

"Listen B, I'm sorry about everything. I'm scared, but if it means losing you then I can try to get over my fears." Santiago softly says.

"San," Brett sighs.

He knows his friend isn't ready to come out and he's fine with that, but he doesn't like how San treated him earlier. It was like his feelings didn't matter at all.

"I just want to make up how stupid I was to you earlier." Santiago says getting on his knees.

"Fuck you," Sam shouts punching Santiago in the face.

Santiago who is caught off guard and on his knees, stumbles back, his nose throbbing.

"San!" Brett shouts helping him up and cupping his face. "I think it might be broken."

"Fuck," Santiago groans, but doesn't say anything since he loves that Brett's hands are cupping his face.

"Are you okay?" Brett asks looking over his face.

"I'll be fine." Santiago says trying to smile, but stops as his face hurts.

"Brett come on leave him." Sam demands.

Brett ignores him and continues to check out Santiago's face.

"I think we should get some ice on it." Brett says.

"I'll just head home and hope my mom's gone to work and isn't working from home." Santiago says unsure if Brett has forgiven him.

"No you won't, my mom's a nurse and is home so we'll go to my house." Brett says helping him up.

"Brett," Sam growls. "Come back-"

"No," Brett shouts spinning around. "You know I hate violence." he growls. "And on top of that San's my best friend. We're through Sam. Don't call me."

Santiago's smiling like he just won the lottery behind Brett. He's best friend is dumping his boyfriend for punching him yeah this was successful.

"God you're such a bitch for him." Sam growls.

"What did you say?" Santiago growls grabbing Sam by the collar.

"Come on San let's just leave." Brett says.

It takes a few minutes of Brett begging, but Santiago follows Brett to his truck. He even allows Brett to drive him to Brett's house.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santiago, what did you do this time?" Susan says when she sees him come in with an ice bag on his nose.

"Sam punched me in the face and we think it's broken." Santiago says.

"Here let me see." Susan says taking a look at his nose. "Well I think it is broken."

"Great," Brett groans.

"It's okay B, it wasn't your fault." Santiago reassures him.

"I'll go grab a nose splint." Susan says leaving the two boys alone.

Brett waits until he's sure that his mom is gone.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Brett says cupping his face.

"This isn't your fault B. It's Sam's fault for punching me or even myself for being such a dick to you earlier." Santiago tells him.

"San, I understand that you're scared and not ready to come out." Brett reassures him. "You can take all the time you need, all I ask is that you don't ignore me. We're best friends and everyone knows that."

"I know B, I promise I won't ever do anything that stupid again." Santiago promises.

"We both know you will." Brett says leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah well I won't ever push you away like that again." Santiago says smiling.

"Good, now you can take me out on a date to make up for your stupidity." Brett says.

"But-"

"It will just look like we're friends San, don't worry." Brett says.

"Okay we'll go to Breadstixs then a movie. How's that sound?" Santiago asks.

"Amazing," Brett says smiling.

Susan who is staying just out of view in the kitchen smiles at the fact that Santiago has finally admitted his feelings for her son. She's known for years that they have feelings for each other, but had given up that they would act on it.

"Hey," Susan loudly says walking in.

"Mom, are you sure his nose is going to be okay?" Brett asks.

"Yes, it will be okay." Susan says.

"Thanks Mrs. Pierce, I didn't want to worry my parents since they're in New York for the next week." Santiago says as she puts the split on his nose.

"For the last time call me Susan and stop talking." Susan says fitting the splint on.

"Thanks mom, we're going to go out." Brett says grabbing Santiago's hand and pulling him up.

"Have fun on your date." Susan says heading back into the kitchen.

Santiago whips around and stares at Susan wide eyed. He had no idea she knew about his feelings for her son. His mouth is wide open as he tries to say something, but nothing comes out.

"You know?" Brett says knowing his mom won't care.

"Of course I know, I've known for years. Now that I officially know I'm glad that you're dating Brett." Susan tells Santiago. "I trust you to treat him right."

"Thanks so much Mrs. Pierce." Santiago says happy that she's okay with this.

"I can't wait to collect my hundred dollars from your mom." Susan says smiling.

"What?" Santiago shouts.

"Please your parents along with me have known for years that you like each other. It's okay Santiago, we'll all still love you wither your straight, bi or gay." Susan says walking back over to hug Santiago.

"Okay mom enough, we do have a date to get to." Brett says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dinner was entertaining to say the least. Brett found it amusing how Santiago could go from completely released and calm to paranoid and looking around. He easily calmed Santiago down each time.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Brett asks.

"I was thinking we'd see that new Star Wars movie." Santiago says wishing he could hold Brett's hand, but he's too scared to.

"Great, I want a large popcorn and soda." Brett says as they get in line.

"Of course you do," Santiago says shaking his head.

He wants Brett to have whatever he wants to make this date amazing.

"Two tickets to the nine o'clock showing of Star Wars." Santiago tells the young man in the box office.

Brett bounces on the balls of his feet as he waits for them to be able to go in.

"Can we sit in the back?" Brett asks.

"Sure," Santiago says hoping maybe they can sneak a few kisses or maybe make out. "We'll have two large cokes and an extra-large popcorn and sour patch kids." he orders from the girl behind the counter.

"Sure thing hot stuff." the girl says.

"I don't like that." Brett whispers in Santiago's ear.

"Don't worry baby." Santiago whispers back. "I'm all yours."

Brett tries to pay, but Santiago won't let him.

"No B, I was a jerk so I'm buying." Santiago says paying.

"Fine, but I get to pay next time." Brett whispers.

Santiago waits until they're away from the counter to whispers. "so you think we'll have a second date?"

"You know we'll have another date." Brett says.

It takes them ten minutes to find seats as Brett needs to try them all out. They end up sitting in the far back.

"Can we snuggle once the movie starts?" Brett asks.

"Um…."

Santiago's nervous of being seen, logically he knows in the dark and with almost no one else here he shouldn't be nervous.

"San it's okay." Brett softly says. "We can go as slow as you need to go."

"Thanks B for being so understanding." Santiago says.

Brett smiles as the lights dim and Santiago wraps his arm around Brett's shoulder. Since there's only ten other people in the theater and the closet of them is five rows away he feels comfortable enough.

"You're really comfy." Brett whispers lightly kissing his cheek.

All Santiago can do is smile, this is what he's wanted for years. Brett moves the arm rest and snuggles more into Santiago.

"I want to go see that movie when it comes out." Brett says during one of the previews.

"We can go see as many movies as you want." Santiago says all smiles.

Halfway through the movie Brett gets bored and he starts making out with Santiago. Though Santiago keeps one eye looking out for anyone coming their way. Someone halfway down gets up and Santiago pushes Brett away. For a brief moment hurt flashes across Brett's face.

"I'm sorry," Santiago softly says.

"It's okay San, I understand." Brett says.

"No it's not," Santiago says quietly looking around before kissing Brett.

"San, I understand you need time." Brett says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago drives them back to Brett's parking in front of the house.

"So," Santiago says biting his lip.

"This was the best date ever." Brett happily says.

"Really? I wasn't sure since I'm not ready to you know come out so it's-"

Brett kisses him to shut him up.

"You were rambling." Brett says pulling back and smiling at how confused Santiago looks.

"Sorry," Santiago says blushing.

"San, you have nothing to be sorry about." Brett tells him. "I had an amazing time even though you need more time before we can act couply in public. I'm fine with everyone thinking we're friends for now."

"You Brett Pierce are simply amazing." Santiago says kissing him.

"But at home we're acting all couply." Brett tells him.

"I wouldn't think of anything else." Santiago says.

"Good and you're telling your parents when they get home." Brett says.

"Of course," Santiago says. "You know B, I am working hard to be ready to come out. I promise we won't have to hide forever."

"I'll wait as long as you need." Brett promises him.

"I promise it won't be too long." Santiago says kissing him.

"I should head in, we do have class tomorrow." Brett says. "I had a really great time tonight."

"Goodnight B, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night San,"


End file.
